<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冢不二】Kiss the rain by Momo_Neverland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278452">【冢不二】Kiss the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland'>Momo_Neverland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*学生时代短打<br/>*手冢惹不二不开心了，于是训练的时候不二没有和手冢回宿舍而是一个人跑去喝咖啡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冢不二】Kiss the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不二的咖啡快要见底时外面下起了雨。这场雨来势汹汹，哗啦啦的声音隔着玻璃都能听见。不二正坐在窗户边上，雨点砸过来的时候会发出砰砰的声音，在玻璃上面绽开不规则的图形。</p><p> </p><p>       不二眯着眼睛看着窗外，走在路上的人纷纷躲进了附近的建筑里。有几个随身带伞的人还想继续走，结果没过一会儿就湿了大半个身子。不二的手指有规律地敲击着追面，温柔地请服务员过来续杯。</p><p> </p><p>       晚饭的时间快要到了，大概是没法赶回去和大家一起吃饭了呢。</p><p> </p><p>       不二一点也不着急，他想着等等是要点一份芥末寿司还是一份加了很多芥末的拉面。</p><p> </p><p>       因为合宿要照顾到所有人，当然不可能给不二吃辣，而且手冢也不会允许的。不二想到手冢就又有些委屈，于是饭点一到他就招呼服务员给点了一碗拉面，附带一整瓶的芥末。</p><p> </p><p>       雨势完全没有减小的趋势，本来在门口避雨的人陆陆续续走进了咖啡厅，本来比较空闲的咖啡厅居然排起了队。不二往窗外看了一眼，大街上已经没有一个人了，良好的排水系统也有些挡不住这样凶猛的大雨，路边积起的水大概已经可以没过鞋底了。</p><p> </p><p>       街道的另一端隐隐约约出现了一个人影，撑着一把长柄伞一步一步地走进。即使在看不清面容的距离下，不二也不由自主地屏住了呼吸。在这种天气下还会一步一步走在雨里的，大概只有手冢国光了。周围的人陆陆续续转头去看这位仅剩的行人，看着他由远及近缓缓走来。在瓢泼的大雨中，车流和他是所有的风景。</p><p> </p><p>       手冢走过每一家咖啡厅的时候都会推开门走进去，过了一会儿又撑开伞走出来。他行进的步伐就如慢动作回放一般清晰，所有细节全部放大在不二的眼底，沉稳的步伐，冷静的面容，以及湿了一大半的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>       手冢走过这家店的时候，一眼就看见了坐在窗户边上的不二。他睁开眼睛直直地望向自己，吝啬地露出了清澈神秘的冰蓝色眼眸。</p><p> </p><p>       手冢只在原地站了一小会儿，就感觉背后的衣服又湿了一大片。他立刻迈开脚步，推开了这家咖啡店的木门。</p><p> </p><p>        叮当的风铃声似乎是拉回了不二的神智，他抬起头看着径直坐到自己对面的手冢：他的头发诠湿透了，咖啡色的碎发湿答答地散落在额头前，薄薄的衬衫粘在皮肤上，平时的一丝不苟的严谨是完全不见了。但是即使是在这样狼狈的情景下，手冢依然神态自若地坐在哪里，不比平时多露出一份尴尬，领袖的气质分毫未减。</p><p> </p><p>       倒是不二有些拘束地搅着自己的手指，眼神飘飘忽忽不肯看手冢。</p><p> </p><p>       “我来接你回去。”</p><p> </p><p>       手冢的声音也和平时一样，未曾多一份气愤或怨怼，不二之前所有的不满或者委屈全都烟消云散。</p><p> </p><p>        就在这个时候不二点的面终于上来了，热气腾腾的面边上放着一整罐的芥末。手冢看见皱了皱眉头，“不要吃太多辣。”说着将手里的东西放到了桌子边——两把长柄伞和两个便当盒。</p><p> </p><p>        “手冢也没有吃晚饭吗？”不二有些惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>         手冢点点头：“和你一起吃。”</p><p> </p><p>        不二脸上有些发烫，伸出手讲香气四溢的面推到一边，顺手打开了手冢带来的两个便当盒。便当盒里的菜已经有些冷了，不过搭配得很合理，没有厚厚的芥末却有名为幸福的调味品。</p><p> </p><p>        “呐，手冢，我开动了哦。”</p><p> </p><p>       手冢点点头，也拿起了筷子。两个人有一搭没一搭地说起了分开的两个小时内发生的事情，之前的不愉快就像完全没有发生过一样。</p><p> </p><p>       吃完饭之后外面的雨已经小了很多了，不二和手冢各自撑开伞肩并肩走回两个人的宿舍。刚推开门不二就催促着手冢去洗热水换衣服。</p><p> </p><p>        手冢翻出洗漱包推开浴室的时候不二又拉住了他：“手冢，今天晚上是我任性了。”</p><p> </p><p>        手冢转过身，靠近了些不二：“很没有诚意。”</p><p> </p><p>        不二望向手冢的眼睛，锐利的视线早被温和所取代。他会意般地微笑起来，小跳着往前跨了一步，微微踮起了脚，和手冢几乎鼻尖对鼻尖：“哦，那这样呢？”</p><p> </p><p>        一个心照不宣的吻，带着暧昧的鼻息和甜甜的雨水。        </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>